


Impulsive

by Inell



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably a big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written Sept 2009 as a tribute to Simons_flower who passed away in 2009.

This is probably a big mistake. Huge. Monumental. Colossal, even. Chris grimaces when he realizes he’s in Thesaurus Mode, which is also known as Avoidance Mode but sounds a lot less cowardly than avoiding something. Three hours ago, he was dodging paparazzi at his favorite coffee shop after a grueling rehearsal. Now, he’s sitting in his car trying to decide on the perfect adjective to describe how massive a mistake he’s making. Mammoth. That’s a good one, he decides as he peers through the windshield at the rundown cabin nearby.

“Gargantuan,” he whispers, staring at the brightly lit windows of the cabin for…something. What, he isn’t entirely sure. The buzzing sound of a text message startles him, and he jerks up, hitting his knee against the bottom of the steering wheel. He curses under his breath as he reaches for his cell, pushing the button with more force than is necessary.

_Good luck, pretty boy._

Rolling his eyes, he types in a brief reply, barely resisting the impulse of taking a quick photo of him flipping Zach off to convey his sentiments perfectly. 

_Fuck off, asshole._

This is all Zach’s fault, after all. He’s the one who sent Chris the damn link and encouraged him to make this titanic mistake. No, that makes him think about Celine Dion bellowing out lyrics regarding lost love, which isn’t a good thing to think about. Ever. Much less now. Great. Now he can blame Zach for having Dion stuck in his head.

Chris frowns at his cell and sends a second message. _I hate Celine Dion. I blame you. For everything._

He receives another text message just seconds after his second one sends.

_Be nice, Christopher. Now get out of your damn car and go get your man. Zach and I want details._

The message from Zoe would make him smile if he wasn’t so damn nervous. This is her fault, too. She’s the one who sent him the map to Big Bear not even five minutes after Zach’s link to the article. The article. Damn, what if it isn’t true? He knows how inaccurate most articles are, how the ‘facts’ are usually vague nonsense that gossip mags embellish to sell more copy, and it makes sense that this is lies because Karl hasn’t said a word about any of it. He’s been in LA filming some action thing for a couple of months now, so there’s been plenty of opportunity for him to mention it during one of the many times they’ve gotten together in recent weeks. They’re friends, they talk _a lot_ , and this…well, it’s not something he can imagine Karl hiding or keeping a secret. Especially considering _things_.

Chris taps his thumb against his phone and bites his lip as he looks back at the cabin. He ignores the text from Zoe, mostly so he doesn’t confirm that he’s still sitting in his car acting like a pathetic loser mooning over someone he can’t have. Which is how he’s been acting, according to the Two Zs who aren’t at all shy about destroying his confidence and pointing out how ridiculous he is. Only, the ‘someone he can’t have’ bit might have changed, if the article is correct. And he’ll know if it is if he’d just get the nerve to get out of the car and go knock. But if it’s wrong, how can he explain to Karl that he just happened to be in the area, like ninety miles away from LA, and thought he’d drop by to, what, say hello?

A sharp knock on his window makes him jump, and he hits his knee again as he stares wide-eyed out the window. At Karl. Who is wearing nothing but a pair of torn blue jeans that look like they might be older than Chris because they’re all worn and faded and snug. Very snug. He blinks dumbly as Karl takes another step away from the car and crosses his arms while arching his brow and pursing his lips in what Chris totally recognizes as his ‘what the fuck, Chris, you dumbass’ expression.

After a moment, Chris shakes his head slightly and opens the car door. “Karl! How’re ya doin’?” he asks enthusiastically, nearly choking himself on the seatbelt when he tries to get out of the car without unfastening it.

“You know,” Karl says simply. Chris manages to get out of the car without hurting himself, again, and stares at Karl. Those two words confirm everything the article said, which is…wow. Chris gulps and licks his lips, glancing down to stare at Karl’s bare feet as he tries to figure out what to say.

“I’m sorry,” he finally murmurs, glancing back up at Karl. The worst bit is he really _is_ sorry, even if there’s a part of him that wants to start doing a hopeful Snoopy dance.

Karl shrugs a shoulder and ducks his head, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. “So’m I,” he whispers. When he raises his gaze to look at Chris, he sighs. “I still love her, and she loves me. It’s just not enough anymore, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Chris says hoarsely, clearing his throat as he shifts his weight from foot to foot. He shouldn’t be here. Damn Zach and Zoe and their interfering in his life. This is his fault, though, because he should never have been this impulsive and, well, stupid. What did he expect? To show up and be ‘sorry about the divorce, Karl, but does this mean we can finally make good on that attraction we’ve felt since forever’? It had been easier to deal with that when Karl was classified as ‘happily married but hot’ in his mind, since friendship and flirting was a lot of fun even with the silly infatuation that so amused Zach and Zoe.

“I’m not in love with her anymore,” Karl continues, speaking so softly that Chris has to lean closer to really hear him. Karl is still staring, and Chris wonders if it’s normal to get sweaty palms and feel like his heart in his throat just from being looked at by a good looking man. Karl grimaces slightly. “It isn’t fair to either of us or the kids, you know? It’s for the best. It just hurts like hell right now.”

“I know,” Chris says honestly. Despite his fucked up feelings for Karl, whatever they are since he’s never bothered to really think about it beyond lust and an aching need he’s learned to tolerate, they’re friends, first and foremost, and Chris values that. He leans against his car hood and looks at Karl. “So, do you want to give me a tour of this place?”

Karl snorts. “Not really. I’ve got an open bottle of wine inside, though. I was in the middle of a pity party when I heard your car,” he says. “I waited nearly twenty minutes before I decided to come out and check on you.”

Chris feels warmth in his cheeks and is glad that it’s dark enough for Karl to not notice that he’s blushing. “Oh, um, yeah. I was texting and trying to figure out if it was a mistake to show up unannounced.”

“Seeing you is never a mistake, Chris.” Karl glances at the cabin, and Chris tries not to stare openly while over-thinking his comment. When Karl focuses back on him, he looks almost guilty, which Chris doesn’t really understand. “Come on. Let’s get inside.”

“Sure. I won’t even tease you about drinking wine instead of something more manly like whiskey or bourbon.” Chris decides that he’s a Very Bad Person when Karl’s half-smile causes his cock to twitch.

“Two words: strawberry daiquiris,” Karl says dryly, holding up two fingers to emphasize his point before turning to walk back into the cabin.

“Real funny,” Chris mutters at his back, enjoying the view of Karl’s ass clad in worn denim as he follows him.

“Watch the second step. It’s loose,” Karl warns as he steps up onto the porch.

“Karl, my man, we _really_ need to talk to your agent. This place is like newlyweds from the heartland on a limited budget, not talented actor in a franchise series making millions.” Chris avoids the bad step and enters the cabin. It’s small and cozy, but not a complete mess.

“This place is exactly what I wanted.” Karl sits down on the rather lumpy looking sofa and reaches for the bottle of wine. “Quiet and peaceful. Or it was before an arrogant movie star showed up.” He looks at Chris steadily. “Which reminds me, why are you here?”

“We’re friends, and I was worried about you.” Chris sits next to him, closer than he’d normally sit next to someone but they’re always that way. No personal space at all. He used to blame it on them playing two characters who were that way, but he sometimes wonders if Kirk and McCoy weren’t that way because of him and Karl instead of the other way around.

“I’ve known about it since I came here to start filming,” Karl admits, moving his hand over his face. “We made the decision and started the process before I left. All very civilized, thank God. I knew the papers were getting filed this week and figured it might get some minor attention from local sources back home, but I didn’t know when it’d hit over here.”

Karl’s known for a couple of months then. Chris reaches over and takes the bottle of wine, drinking directly from it as he thinks about the past few weeks. The flirting has still been there, even more than when they’d been filming Trek, but neither of them has ever let it go further. Hell, Chris has had dinner with Karl and his entire family a few times, so it’s not like he’d ever cross that line no matter how attracted he’s been. Not that Karl’s the type to cheat anyway. Now, though, the old rules and restrictions no longer apply, and Chris is trying to determine what the new rules are.

“Classy.” Karl reaches for the bottle and takes a drink. Chris watches his lips wrap around the top of the bottle as his long fingers grip the dark glass. As Karl drinks, Chris stares openly and bites the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning when Karl licks wine from his lips.

“The link I saw was from an Auckland newspaper on-line.” Chris shifts and taps his fingers on his thigh, watching Karl look at him curiously. He can’t blame him since he’s replying to something mentioned prior to his internal analysis of rules. “I don’t know if the news has hit stateside or not, but you have to know that it will.”

Karl closes his eyes and tilts his head against the back of the sofa. “I doubt it’s big news over here in the trades, Chris. It’ll be a small blurb in the gossip columns. The blogs’ll pick it up, though. They got that whole microphone thing from Sydney in like fifteen minutes, so it’s probably already all over those by now. I’ll definitely hear about it on the con circuit.”

“It’ll be okay.” Chris reaches over and squeezes Karl’s knee, unconsciously stroking his fingers up the soft denim. He pulls his hand back quickly when he hears Karl’s sharp intake of breath and realizes what he’s doing. When he raises his gaze, he sees that Karl’s opened his eyes and is looking at him again. Before he can stop himself, he leans forward and lightly brushes his lips against Karl’s jaw. He can feel stubble rub against his mouth as he lingers, listening to the sounds of their breathing and the roaring of his heartbeat as he nervously waits for Karl’s reaction.

“Chris.” Karl moves his hand to Chris’s chest, but he doesn’t push him away. Chris accepts that as permission to continue, so he gradually kisses his way up the curve of Karl’s jaw. When he reaches his hand up to touch bare skin, he feels Karl tug on the front of his shirt. The material stretches across his shoulders, and he moves closer.

“Karl?” He isn’t really sure what he’s asking, but he pulls back and stares into hazel eyes as if he’ll find whatever answers he needs lurking there. _Is this too fast? Do we really want to do this? Should we wait? Do you want me as much as I want you? Am I a pathetic loser like Zach says? Is this finally happening?_ Karl blinks at him, face flushed and pupils slightly dilated, and maybe that’s enough of an answer.

“Yeah,” Karl breathes out. Chris isn’t sure what Karl’s agreeing to since he didn’t actually ask anything, but it isn’t unusual for Karl to somehow be able to read his mind. Karl moves his free hand up to grip his neck, and Chris slowly smiles.

“Yeah,” he echoes, leaning in as Karl moves closer. Their noses bump and Karl’s lips brush against his chin when he shifts. They try again, and it’s better, lips finally pressing together briefly. They both pull back and stare, and Chris wonders if Karl’s ever kissed a guy before, which makes him wonder if Karl’s ever done anything else with a guy, either. Not that it matters. Chris is the one here now, and Karl isn’t pushing him away. He looks at Karl’s mouth, licking his lips as he presses his leg against Karl’s.

Karl moves the hand on his neck up into his hair and pulls him forward. There’s nothing hesitant or chaste this time as their lips meet. Chris feels like the tension has finally snapped now that there isn’t a marriage and wife to consider, even if the ring’s still tattooed around Karl’s finger. The kiss deepens, and Chris can taste wine on Karl’s tongue. He moans, moving closer until he’s straddling Karl. They break apart long enough for him to pull his shirt off then they kiss again.

He’s already hard, just from kissing, but it really is that good. Jerking off to fantasies about Karl doesn’t compare to this. Not when Karl is touching his back and gripping his ass and kissing him back passionately and taking and giving and, fuck, he’s hard, too. Chris rolls his hips and presses down, trying to get friction but it isn’t enough. “More,” he demands huskily in between kisses, nipping at Karl’s bottom lip and sucking hard before sliding his tongue back into his mouth.

They nearly fall off the lumpy sofa as they shift, neither wanting to let go long enough to make it easier. Finally, he’s on his back with Karl pressed against him, rocking into him and sending him into the scratchy fabric covering the cushions. Chris moves his hand down Karl’s back, gripping the soft denim covering his ass and squeezing. Karl groans into the kiss, moving his mouth from Chris’s and licking his way down his neck. When he bites, Chris gasps and thrusts upwards, eyes rolling back as Karl sucks the bite.

“Karl.” He’s whining and doesn’t care. Karl rocks against him harder, grinding into him, as they kiss. Chris moves his leg around Karl’s, arching up to get the friction he needs. Karl suddenly tenses, pulling his mouth away and grunting lowly as he starts to tremble. Chris stares up at him, watching him and brushing his hair back from his face as he keeps moving against Karl, seeking his own release. After Karl calms down, he kisses Chris thoroughly, fucking his mouth with his tongue as he thrusts against him hard. It doesn’t take long before Chris comes, shuddering beneath Karl as he spills in his underwear like some horny teenager.

When they finally pull apart, Karl stares down at him. “Okay?”

It’s a simple question, yet it’s also one of the most complicated ones ever. Chris isn’t really sure what tonight means, but he knows that it means something. Maybe it’s too fast, too soon, too much, but maybe not. All he really knows is that coming here wasn’t a mistake, that things between them have definitely changed, and that Zach and Zoe are going to be obnoxious with their gloating over how well their interfering paid off. Not that he plans to tell them anything, but they’ll probably figure it out anyway. 

Karl traces his lips with his finger, reminding him that there are much better things to be thinking about than two meddling friends. Like kissing Karl more and maybe sharing a shower. Chris smiles as he leans up and whispers against Karl’s lips, “Very okay. Monumentally okay, in fact.” He laughs before he kisses Karl and tightens his hold on him. He has no intention of letting go anytime soon.

End


End file.
